


A New Purpose

by klonoafan5



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disappearances, Gen, Heavy Angst, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Sans was having a pretty good life so far. The barrier’s been broken, monsters and humans now lived peacefully with one another...Everything was going very well.....Then why did he end up being alone?





	A New Purpose

Sunlight.

Sans and the other monsters trapped inside the Barrier witnessed heaps of it after stepping out from the dark trenches of the Underground and into the surface. 

It wasn’t easy for everyone else to adapt, but thanks to the help of their youthful and very determined ambassador Frisk, they eventually grew accustomed to this new yet breathtaking environment.

Sure they had their few fair shares of racism from time to time, but it wasn’t too extreme. 

All in all, things were looking up. And Sans was happy.

Unfortunately it didn’t last. 

————-

He remembered that fateful morning like it was yesterday. Him, Frisk, and Papyrus were watching the latest on TV when there was a sudden news report. 

One of the monsters in the city was gone. 

None of them knew where they went or how they disappeared. One day they were there and the next they were gone. Almost as if they...vanished.  

Weeks later, the disappearances began to spread. Children, husbands, teachers, Monsters, Humans...It didn’t matter. People were getting anxious. They didn’t know what to think or how to act. All they could do was wait until the scientists could find out the answer.

But they couldn’t.

Soon the public began to panic. Everyone remained to their houses and stayed inside, hoping and praying that it will hopefully come to a end. But it didn’t. Instead it escalated further, taking away house and home, tearing families apart from each other. 

Sans knew that eventually everything would all disappear in a instant, but he still had hope that he could find out a way to escape this rather horrifying fate. 

So he spent days and nights building a machine using some blueprints that he got from a unknown ally so that when the time has come for him to use it, he could send himself and his friends out of this world and into a new one. 

Unfortunately for him, that time came much sooner than he thought. 

Panic slowly rising, Sans immediately went out the door. He prayed as he teleported throughout the desolate and empty town, hoping that his family was safe.

But they were already gone. He was the only one left. And soon, along with the rest of the world, he wouldn’t exist.

...

...

**_No._ **

He couldn’t give up. He would never give up. His brother and his family wouldn’t have wanted him to stay here and fade away.

He had to get out. He just had to.

Fueled with determination, he’d immediately went back to the lab and tried to activate the machine. 

He tried so desperately to make it work so he could be free. Free and happy, just like before. His fear and panic intensified as his life flashed before his eyes. 

He didn’t want it to end this way. He wanted to see Frisk grow up. He wanted to hear Toriel’s puns and feel the wind flowing through his body. He wanted to hang out with Alphys and finally see the first episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. He wanted to watch Undyne catching criminals and end up on the news. He even wanted to taste his brother’s spaghetti.

He just wanted to _live_. 

 

Universal Transfer Machine activated.

Proceeding with transfer to Omega Timeline.

5%...10%...15%....20%....25%-

ERrOr

ERROR

Attempting to reach Omega Timeline has failed.

Emergency relocation process has been initiated at 5%.

10%....15%....20%....25%.....50%....55%.....60%....65%....70%...

75%....80%.....85%.....90%....95%...

100% 

Relocation complete. 

 

Sans woke up startled, his soul pulsing in fear before finally settling down to try and figure out where he was.

Everything as far as he could see was completely empty. Almost like a blank canvas that needed someone or something to fill it. 

He cried for anyone who was there only to get nothing in return.

He was afraid. Afraid that he was going to live and eventually die here alone. Afraid that no one was going to be able to find him. Afraid that he would go crazy in this insufferable silence. But most of all he was afraid of forgetting who he was. 

Not wanting that to happen, he kept on reciting everything he knew. His name, his home, his friends, everything he had been through and hoped on doing before the incident. 

Eventually time started to weigh down on him, both mentally and emotionally. He began to mess up from time to time, often skipping key events while struggling to keep the memory of his previous life still alive. First he started forgetting their faces. Then their names. Until he couldn’t remember anyone else at all, including himself. But he never forgot his main goal. To find someone and escape. 

Days passed. Then months. Then years. Until time itself had no meaning to him. 

He yelled. 

No one answered. 

He screamed.

No one answered.

He cried.

No one answered.

He screamed again. 

But this time...

The screams answered him back. 

All alone he sat there, completely and utterly hopeless. No matter what he did he couldn’t escape. So he decided to give in. He couldn’t understand why he even bother trying. 

But just when he was about to be satisfied with fading away completely, a long forgotten memory began to resurface from the depths of his weak mind along with a strong, intense feeling....

The determination to live. 

Suddenly, as if the void itself was pleased with his rediscovery, it gave him a new ability-portal making.

It took him a while to master said craft, but eventually he succeeded and decided to head out and explore new worlds. 

Over time, he began to discover many things and many worlds. He even made a few friends along the way. As well as some enemies. 

But over the course of his portal hopping journey, he began to miss the void and decided to head back and decorate the place with all the stuff he got during his adventures.

It wasn’t much, but it was home.

Then one day, he discovered a AU that he had never seen before. In fact, there was nothing here at all. But before he had another panic attack, he noticed that there was someone else. Someone, despite having a difference in appearance, who was lost and afraid just like he was.

So like the kind person he was, he decided to help.

”Hi! My name’s Error. What’s yours?”


End file.
